1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hairdressing toy which is capable of training a child in the use of scissors as the child plays, and more particularly, relates to a toy for hairdressing playing use. The toy is capable of training a child in the use of scissors and in the modeling of hair styles by cutting simulated hair portions which are attached to the head of a doll by fasteners, such as hook and loop fasteners sold under the trademark VELCRO, with a play scissors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toys have been developed by prior workers in the art wherein a doll's head has been covered with simulated hair made of woolen or other yarn. Play is performed by cutting this make-believe yarn hair with real scissors.
However, since a toy doll having the customary hair made of yarn uses real scissors, problems are thereby created. Danger exists in using real scissors by infants through school age children in that such inexperienced children could well be injured by such scissors. Further, since the original state of the simulated hair cannot be returned again after the woolen yarn has been cut off with a real pair of scissors, the playing with this toy cannot be repeated many times. Additionally, there are problems in that the portion of the yarn which is cut off once cannot be improved and the like.